You can (Not) Rewind
by Spartan036
Summary: AU. Taisuke Langley Soryu returns to Arcadia Bay after the storm of 14 years ago to attend Blackwell academy, soon as he settles in. Ominous things happen and an ability that is beyond believing nor logic is gained. But what if...a greater power can be used for good? Or bad?


Taisuke Langley Shikinami wakes up on the ground with rain dropping beside him. He gets up and looks around. Its near the lighthouse, the sky is grey with fury and everything is slightly blackened. Almost like a grim painting.

"What's...what's happening?" He walks with his grey sweater all soaked from the rain and it appears that a storm occurring at the moment. Taisuke remembered what his sister told him about when he's stuck in storm, find shelter. He spots the lighthouse.

 _That's the lighthouse, maybe I'll be safe there..._

Taisuke covers his eyes from dashing water and tiny particles that are clouding his vision. He heads up on to the hill which overlooks Arcadia. As he continues to walk, he spots an old pickup truck with a camp fire placed in front of it. It appears that the occupants are gone which is obvious that you shouldn't be in a vehicle in the middle of a storm. Taisuke finally reaches the top to see a large tornado and turns to where its heading.

 _Its heading to the town._

Soon a boat is sent flying towards the lighthouse causing Taisuke to look up and sees it falling towards him.

"No-"

* * *

He wakes up in the classroom where professor Caulfield is lecturing about the singers of today got nothing on the singers of then. Professor Chloe Caulfield exactly, former singer who has garnered critical acclaim from music critics alike and they aren't exaggerated either. But she retired from her career though she keeps her typical blue hair which is slightly fading and beanie hat alongside jacket. Out of all the teachers, she's pretty unique in terms of appearance.

 _Oh God...that felt so real..._

Taisuke looks at his belongings around him. First one is a pencil case, he loves to kick it old school yet at the same time new. Another one is his phone which has the cover is him and his older sister taking a selfie. The final one is his journal which contains all his personal information...false ones. The real one is back at Germany with Ritsuko.

 _I didn't fall asleep, and...that sure didn't feel like a dream...weird...what's more weirder is that I feel someone said this before._

Next to his journal is his mix tape he created for himself.

 _Look at his crap! I can hear the class laughing at me now._

"Ah, Taisuke! So tell me, who has the most recurring theme in her songs?" Chloe notices Taisuke causing him to internally freak out at the moment. Next to Taisuke is the Kaworu Nagisa and his posies, in front of Taisuke is Shinji Ikari with Chloe leaning against his desk. Another desk has Hikari Horaki looking at her notes. On the right of Taisuke is Mana Kirishima. Kaworu throws a paper ball at Mana while his phone vibrates.

"Uh..." Taisuke tries to come up with an answer but the dream has a great influence on him to the point it feels like he got out of a real disaster. Chloe slams her hand on the desk of Shinji.

"Its either if you don't know it or not, is there anybody here who knows their stuff?" Chloe sighs as Kaworu raises his hand.

"Taylor Swift, her songs are all about her ex-boyfriends." Kaworu answered correctly at Chloe question.

"Correct Mr. Nagisa." Chloe replied with a hint of a sigh in her face. Taisuke knew that Chloe likes him a lot and she looks pretty disappointed in him.

"Now your stuck in the retro zone, sad face." Kaworu mocked Taisuke who rolls his eyes as Chloe chuckles at his reaction. Taisuke looks at his pencil case.

 _Still can't believe I have this pencil case. I should upgrade to the 21st century but its best to kick it old school._

The bell rings causing Chloe to get off of her makeshift seat and the students packing there stuff up.

"And guys don't forget the deadline to submit a cover in sounds of art contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. Its great exposure and it can kickstart a career in music. So Shinji and Mana, get it together. Sakura, don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And yes Taisuke, I see you pretending not to see me." Taisuke gets up from his seat and sighs in irritation seeing Shinji text his sister, he can't tell if he's his friend or Asuka's personal spy because she's in photography class with former famous photographer, Max Caulfield. He spots Kaworu talking to Chloe then turns to Mana who looks down, pretty much sad is her common look.

"Hey Mana." He greeted.

"Oh, hey Taisuke." The religious girl replied. Taisuke always knew how to cheer people up.

"So wanna grab some tea and bitch about life?" Taisuke asks.

"Taisuke...can't you see I need some alone time?" Mana said as Taisuke knew she's upset at the moment so he nods and goes to Chloe and Kaworu.

 _Man Kaworu, when is it going to go through your head that Chloe may look like a MILF but she's taken...or your a bigger kissass than Ms. Chase to Ms. Marsh...oh God, I feel like a dick. Ms. Marsh was the first teacher I made friends with! Okay, maybe Ms. Watson...or Graham..._

Taisuke turns to his school books.

 _Even his school books are gift wrapped. I can't believe he made fun of me in class.. What is he, fifteen years old? And people laughed...and by the tablet, of course Kaworu has to have the bestest, newest, most expensive everything._

He walks up to Chloe who is talking to Kaworu but can't bring himself to talk to him.

 _This is ridiculous. I always get so shy and nervous around Ms. Caulfield._

Taisuke builds up the courage talk to Chloe who turns to him.

"Excuse me, Ms. Caulfield, can I talk to you for a second?" Taisuke asks the former singer.

"Yes, excuse you." Kaworu sarcastically said.

 _Oh I'm sorry Mr. I-look-like-I'm-from-a-yaoi manga but sempai notices me while she doesn't. Better luck next time._

"No, Kaworu, excuse us." Chloe replied to Kaworu's remark. Telling by Chloe's face, she's looks a little relieved that she gets to Taisuke for once.

 _I think she can tell Kaworu's kissing her ass, Mrs. Caulfield did say she came from...an interesting upbringing which is why she can read people at times. Street cred I guess..._

"I'd never let one of music's future stars avoid handing in his cover for the song he's chosen." Taisuke's color drains away from his body as his eye widens and scratches the back of his head.

"I didn't have any time...way too much homework." He replied to Chloe.

"Taisuke, your a better singer than a liar. Now I know it's a drag to hear some old girl who has a criminal upbringing-"

"I don't think it was that bad." Taisuke said.

"Trust me, it was. If Baymax was real and he would ask me that, I'd tell him that you should increase the scale cause it was like one hundred. Now I know its a drag hearing some old gal lecture you...but life won't play catch up. I've experience it before with Max...in fact, life played uncle on me. You're young, the world is yours, blah, blah, blah, right? But you do have a gift, you have the fever to hypnotize people with your voice, to spread a message only in your way to envision it. Now, all you need is the courage to share your gift with others. That's what separate the artists, from the amateur...thank you Mr. Jefferson..." Taisuke gives a little chuckle at the end of the sentence and leaves the classroom to head out into the halls, back to the world of school and madness if you decide to act like a psychopath.

 _Welcome to the real world..._

People pass by Taisuke and chatting about stuff. Some of Kaworu's posies are talking about how Taisuke tries to make everyone see how hip he is by playing the shy guy with an overprotective sister and that fact there's incest involved in there relationship.

 _I need a serious time out in the bathroom..._

Taisuke walks to the bathroom while ignoring the students messing around but checks the corners for Asuka if she's there or not because she must've got some text from Shinji telling about what he did in class. He passes by Max Caulfield who married Chloe after the tornado mess from years ago, similar to how Taisuke maybe Chloe's favorite student, the same applies to Asuka possibly. Taisuke looks at Max who is angrily texting Chloe.

 _I heard there's a rumor that there marriage is turning sour and Max is close to filing a divorce. But from what I heard from Asuka, Chloe has one last trick up her sleeve and she might need my help in it when the time comes. Maybe that's why she's always likes me. I'd hate to see the two teachers and heroin's of Aracadia separate, to Asuka and I, they were like our best friends. In fact, I'd like to get adopted by them someday alongside Asuka. Dad got killed in the storm while Mom tried to get his lifeless body thinking he was still alive and committed indirect suicide, we're just being backed up by our rich aunt and uncle while Asuka became a child prodigy and enrolled me here alongside her._

She makes a brief smile to Taisuke and goes back to her phone while adjusting her glasses then back to her cell phone. Taisuke continues to walk towards the pathway into the bathroom while ignoring a few students minding there own business...except for Shinji who is texting Asuka.

 _Aiden Pierce where are you? I need you to hack Shinji's phone and send a nude selfie right now instead of telling Asuka and making me look like a misguided youth._

He walks quickly to the men's bathroom and goes inside right before sighing.

 _Good thing no one will see my breakdown...fucking Shinji..._

Taisuke goes to the sink and washes his face. Its like the whole universe is taunting him now. First a weird dream, Kaworu making fun of him in class and finally Shinji telling his older sister/mother about what happened in class. He then feels the air moving around him causing him to turn around to see a butterfly land on a couple of buckets. Taisuke walks towards it which is next to the last stall.

"What in the world...that's not an ordinary butterfly...its the same one from Ms. Caulfield's class in the picture." The butterfly takes off with Taisuke looking as it flies away from his sight. The door violently opens causing Taisuke to take cover. He peeks over to see Olivia Prescott, her family is wealthy but they've lost some influence on the town. Olivia looks at the mirror. She has long dirty blonde hair and wears a blue jacket and white shirt underneath it alongside a white skirt. She has freckles on her face.

"Its alright Olivia, you got this. You own everyone in this town...I think. Just keep cool...keep cool..." Olivia sighed and washes her face.

 _This is the boys room you rich bimbo!_

Soon the door opens to reveal a girl wearing a sleeveless shirt and beanie, her hair is somewhat brown and she is wearing glasses causing Taisuke to take cover yet again.

"Did anyone see you?" The girl asks Olivia.

"No they didn't."

"Well like what my step-ass would say, check the perimeter. Now lets talk bidness-"

"Sorry, that's my family, not me."

"Oh boo hoo. Poor little rich kid. You got hella cash. I know you've been pumpin'drugs'shit to kids around here like you're old man." She walks towards her and glares at Olivia who is lowering her head down to avoid eye contact.

"I bet your less respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now-"

"Leave them out of this, bitch." Olivia growled.

"I can tell everybody that Olivia Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to herself-" Olivia draws her gun at the girl causing her to jump.

"I...I really don't want to do this! You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!"

"Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!" The girl begged.

"Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying control me!"

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs-"

"Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass would they?" Olivia asks the girl.

"Get that gun away from me, psycho!" The girl pushes Olivia off of her causing the rich girl to accidentally pull the trigger which hits the girl in the stomach causing her to fall down onto the ground.

"No!" Taisuke gets out of cover and reaches his hand out. Everything is starting to slow down for him, its either fear or she turned around and shot him...soon the world around Taisuke turns black.

* * *

Taisuke wakes up again with a startled look on his face. Its the same classroom and Chloe doing her typical lecture, Kaworu throwing a paper ball at Mana and his supplies are the same. Taisuke remembered that he was in the bathroom and somebody got shot.

 _Whoa, what the fuck!? How...how can that be...I was in the bathroom...she shot that poor girl...I held up my hand...and then I was back here._

He listens to Chloe's lecture.

 _I already heard this lecture_

Taisuke turns to Mana.

 _Now Mana is being hassled again...and if Kaworu's phone rings...this is real..._

Kaworu's phone begins to ring now causing Taisuke to jump in fright now.

 _Okay, if I'm crazy, I might as well go all the way...can I actually reverse time?_

Taisuke reaches his hand causing everything to go into reverse though his vision feels weird. Soon a flash of white light appears and everything is back to the way it is before.

 _I did it! I actually did it! I'm a human time machine...why do you feel like someone else has this power? Okay, I remember Chloe spotting me and now-_

"Ah Taisuke! So tell me, who has the most recurring theme in her songs?" Chloe asks Taisuke who is freaking internally at the moment.

 _Okay Taisuke, you can go back in time now. Also don't worry, that girl isn't dead yet cause its a sequence of events so its like a play or movie. This is the scene where Ms. Caulfield acts like a smartass._

"Taylor Swift, her recurring theme is her ex-boyfriends."

"Knew it! Definitely you know it! See, Taisuke is up to date with his music and not a hipster though my wife was one." Soon the bell rings causing everyone to pack up.

"And guys don't forget the deadline to submit a cover in sounds of art contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. Its great exposure and it can kickstart a career in music. So Shinji and Mana, get it together. Sakura, don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And yes Taisuke, I see you pretending not to see me." Taisuke gets up from his desk and walks towards Chloe who is talking to Kaworu. He spots Mana.

 _Poor girl...its been months since I've seen her smile...I really want to see her smile someday._

Taisuke walks up to Chloe.

"Excuse me, you would like to see me Ms. Caulfield?" Taisuke asks.

"Yes, excuse you." Kaworu sighed.

"No excuse you, Kaworu." Chloe replied to him coldly with a glare that can kill someone's soul.

"I'd never let one of music's future stars avoid handing in his cover."

"I'm on top of it. I think John Lennon once said that life is what happens while you're busy making other plans." Taisuke replied while looking calm.

"Dude...you're on fire today! Hive five!" Chloe gives a high five to Taisuke who gives her one in return.

"All the right answers. Good. Make sure you finish working on it by today. I have faith in you." Taisuke heads out of the classroom while passing by the students but something catches his eye. Max gets out of her classroom like usual but...she has the look of deja vu or something is wrong right before going on her phone but deciding to put it down.

 _Is she aware of my powers?_

He goes to the main hall of the school right before going into the men's bathroom right before remembering the sequence of events. Wash his face. Spotting the weird butterfly from Max's photo and finally hide behind the stall. Taisuke goes to his phone to text Asuka on where he is at the moment in hopes of getting a witness. The door slams open to reveal Olivia Prescott.

 _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah and..._

Olivia pulls out her gun right before Taisuke looks at the fire-alarm. He moves the cleaning appliance cart next to him right before smashing it then pushing the button. Soon the fire alarm goes off causing her to panic.

"What the fuck-" The girl kicks Olivia in the stomach causing her to fall on the ground.

"Screw you psycho!" She runs off with Olivia putting away her gun into her jacket. Olivia curses to herself and runs out of the bathroom. Taisuke gets out of cover while his eyes are wide open at the moment.

 _Holy. Shit. I just saved a girl...and I didn't get her number. Oh well, Asuka would freak out on her. How long has it been since we we're in Arcadia? I feel like I know her from somewhere...even after the whole mess years ago._

Taisuke heads out of the bathroom while passing security officer Graham. Though carefree, he can be strict but unlike Chloe's old stepdad from before. She said he was a douche but died a hero in the storm. He sighs and walks away with Max noticing him. She's kind of like the second command of the school or somewhere like the shogun of ancient Japan where they have more power than the emperor.

"Warren, turn that off." Max ordered causing the security guard to nod to her. Taisuke takes a deep breath and walks away from Max while pretending not to see her. Max notices him right before adjusting her glasses.

"Taisuke." She called him with the boy turning to her.

"Uh yes...Ms. Caulfield."

"You seem a little stressed, your sweating like crazy." Max observed him while Taisuke tries to avoid eye contact with the teacher but decides not to look suspicious at the same time.

"If there's anything wrong just tell me." Taisuke gulps at the decision: Report or lie. Max seems like an ordinary woman compared to Chloe and she can't tell if he's lying. But Asuka did say that Max is unpredictable and knows what a student will be saying, as if she went to the future.

"I...I...I just saw Olivia Prescott waving a gun around in my bathroom. She was talking to herself and, and-"

"Calm down. Its just...I'm finding it hard to believe that Olivia Prescott who is an honored student would be waving a gun around but I don't want to point fingers just because of her family name that has garnered infamy after events of the storm. But I had that moment before...its just the fact that Olivia acts like Ms. Marsh a lot and never seemed to harm anyone at all..."

"I swear to you-"

"I know, I know. I'll get into the bottom of this. I don't want to repeat the same incident like last time." Max replied to Taisuke with assurance in her voice. Of all the teachers, you have to say that she's the toughest.

"Now head on out with your class...I'm getting some Deja vu off of this." Taisuke nods and leaves to head outside of the school. Blackwell looks the same as usual, some parts were renovated because of the storm that hit years ago. He takes a deep breath and walks into the main path of the school. According to what he heard, the vortex club is making a come back after the Prescott incident and something that involved Ms. Marsh. He spots Shinji playing with his drone, Touji messing around with his skateboard, Kensuke sketching, and Ms. Marsh in the corner with what appears to be a petition.

 _Which one first?_

Taisuke chooses to go to Shinji who is commanding his drone to fly over the school and take shots of it. He gets a good shot of the lighthouse and all of Arcadia bay which is impressive. Likely cause he's in the same class as Asuka.

"Hey Shinji." Taisuke greeted him.

"Oh, hey Taisuke."

"So...did you text mein schwester?" The young Shikinami asks in curiosity.

"What? No!"

 _Oh yes you did. You sound like Mark Wahlberg from the happening so you must have did it._

"Its just my Mom and Dad, they just want to know if I'm okay." Shinji replied to Taisuke.

"You sure...?"

"Dude, I would tell your sister if you did something crazy." He sighed.

"Well...its nice talking to you Shinji." Taisuke replied then turns around to go to Ms. Marsh. Apparently there was a rumor about some video she was in but it was quickly dismissed by the staff and the new generation of Blackwell students cause she's the nicest teacher here around the school though there is strain between her and Olivia Prescott for some reason which is weird cause Olivia acts a lot like her...or so they say as in what happened in the bathroom cause that's pretty inconsistent. But other than that, Ms. Marsh is the second upstanding figure here in Blackwell and honored too. The first is Max who is said to have a scar on her back after the storm and Chloe describes it as a sexy scar.

"Hi Ms. Marsh." Taisuke greeted Ms. Marsh.

"Excuse me, Taisuke? I know everybody loves being asked to sign a petition, but would you do me a favor and hear me out?" Ms. Marsh asks.

"Sure, I always have _time._ "

 _I wonder if she gets the pun._

"Mr. Tanaka Makinami, our chief head of security, wants to put surveillance cameras all around the campus. Halls, classrooms, gym, dorm rooms, etc. As memory serves David Madsen tried to do that and Blackwell should be a high school, not a high security penitentiary."

 _Oh creepy! Hell yeah I would sign that shit._

"Mr. Makinami doesn't need another excuse to harass students here."

"Max, this isn't about personalities. This is about protecting civil rights and our schools legacy of freedom. Blackwell academy has a noble heritage, from the Native Americans who founded this land, to the pioneers who shared it in peace, not fear and violence."

"I almost agree with it. Its tarnishing the memories."

"Now before I assign you homework with this lecture, will you please sign the petition?" She asks.

"Absolutely. I don't mind security, but not...pure security." Taisuke replied.

"I know you and your sister were my favorite students here at Blackwell for a good reason." Kate smiled.

 _Hard to believe that Kate Marsh went from looking like a church girl to looking like an adult Mika Harima from Durrarra...man, puberty done right much?_

Taisuke enters the dorms of Blackwell or at least the Prescott dorms cause the family pretty much lost influence over the town years ago and now there struggling a bit after the scandal with there son which was exposed by Max and Chloe. Though, the vortex club still exists which still sucks but there already a muddy name now but regaining influence now. Sitting on the steps is Kaworu and his posies. He is wearing a black shirt and jeans. If your expecting Victoria 2.0 then prepare to be surely disappointed.

"Well, check out Taisuke, the player of Blackwell Academy!" Kaworu greeted as he got up.

"Oh come on, seriously?"

"I'm serious, the female teachers are all over you for some reason even Ms. Caulfield and principle Caulfield and there gay!" He walks up to him.

"What's your secret? I won't tell anyone."

"Woah, Shikinami has chick-stain on her?" His posie gasped.

"Female teachers all over me? Ms. Chase kind of hates me, Ms. Marsh is abstinent, Chloe is like a mom to me and why did you call Max the principle? Also she likes every student so your argument is invalid."

"Because she's always complementing you and stuff. Is it the shy hipster look? It has to be it. Don't lie to me. Plus Max is principle and teacher." Kaworu implored as Taisuke smiles.

"I guess there's something in me that I don't know existed. Seriously, I'm just a teenager."

"Well whatever it is, it must be something powerful." Taisuke walks to the dorms after making a few jokes with the guys. There relationship is a little mixed, it goes from bully to friend then friend to bully and its possible that there just teasing him. But there technically his first friends in Blackwell. The dorms look a lot cleaner and sleeker now with guys doing guy things in there dorms while upstairs are the girls doing girl things. On the bulletin board is a missing poster of Maria Viennes. A girl who disappeared months before Taisuke arrived. He passes by a few guys talking about the football game which Taisuke is excited for while entering his dorm room which is opposite to Kaworu.

On the right is a bed with a white blanket over it and in front of it is a desk. Another desk is in front of Taisuke which has his stuff and other belongings and even an airsoft handgun which he painted the tip black in case of emergencies like a guy mugging him or something. On the left is a couch which he sits on.

 _First time travel powers, Olivia's dark side and a missing girl...what a day. Still...who was that girl Olivia was trying to shoot? She sounded familiar..._

Taisuke gets up from his couch and goes over to his desk then opens the drawer to reveal a photo of a girl with chocolate brown hair and a ponytail and him posing in a picture.

 _Mari and Taisuke, best friends forever...if that is a thing. Someday you need to call her up dude._

His phone vibrates to show that Asuka is calling him to the parking lot to give her the notes for Ms. Caulfield's class. Taisuke sighs and walks and heads out of his room as Kaworu and his gang practicing there throws for Friday's game. He is about to walk...

"...So don't think I'm blind! I see everything here at Blackwell!" Mr. Makinami yelled at Mana.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No, and leave me alone!" Mana begged. Taisuke heads out of cover.

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone?" He turns to Taisuke.

"Excuse us, this is official campus business-"

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be yelling at students. Or bullying them." Taisuke countered him.

"Hey, hey, nobody is bullying anybody. I'm doing my job."

"No, you're not."

"You're part of the problem and I don't care if principle Caulfield and her wife are your friends. I will remember this conversation." Mr. Makinami replied and leaves Mana.

 _And I will remember this too about you alluding to the fact you might be accusing them for something. Karma's coming to you dude._

Mana walks up to him.

"Oh Taisuke, that was great. I think you scared him for once...I have to go, but thank you. It means a lot." Mana thanked knowing she has a friend on her side like always.

"Anytime, Mana."

 _I felt like an everyday hero helping Mana but that idiot is after me. Karma's round the corner for him."_

Taisuke walks straight into the path while passing by students in the campus and other staff. He spots Warren talking to Max and it appears to be about Mr. Makinami. Accompanying Max is Chloe with her arms crossed as Warren is talking about the problems alongside Kate, Victoria, and Dana.

 _Looks like I was right. But just to be sure..._

He hides behind the stairs to overheard what they are saying.

"Look I'm saying Tanaka is bullying the students. Just today I saw him on the cameras going up on Mana's face but Taisuke stepped in to help. We might have another David Madsen in the school and I'm telling him of what happened last time but Tanaka is ignoring me. I feel he's pushing Mana to the brink and you as our principle and leader of Blackwell academy, should tell him off about this." Warren suggest with Kate nodding.

"But what if he's investigating and leaving us in the dark about it? Remember what happened 14 years ago." Dana asks.

"Is something ominous going on again? The Prescott's are nearly dead and Arcadia is at peace so what's the threat now? Aliens?" Victoria sarcastically asks. She aged well all those years. Victoria wears glasses and has a Japanese hair-bun style.

"Well if something ominous is going on...then we let him do what he wants." Max replied causing shockwaves though the group.

"Wha...what?" Kate replied.

"David was investigating and Tanaka could be on to something that he doesn't want us to be involved in. So Warren, watch him and hear his question thoroughly." Max suggested.

"So...reconnaissance much?"

"Also Chloe, support Mana if you can. We don't want...her doing anything drastic while I observe Tanaka. He may act like he's the watcher but I observe him in a clear distance. Think of it as a game of chess, Tanaka is our pawn."

"But what if someone else is looking into it. Like another pair similar to us?" Chloe asks as Max turns to her.

"Then they are our rooks."

"Max...Max I'm not liking what's going on here. Your pretty much letting Mana get bullied like me as if the events of 14 years ago are happening again but to a new generation of students." Kate intervened.

"Kate, I am getting deja vu off of this but if something ominous is going on then it will end differently, I can promise that. All ends are beginnings and all beginnings are ends." Max replied. She walks away with Chloe walking beside her. Taisuke waits for the teachers to disperse and begins to think to himself.

 _Jeez...who the knew the great Max Caulfield is an evil bitch...wonder what happened?_

The teachers leave without noticing Taisuke as he waits patiently for all of them to go. He peers out of cover to see that all of them are gone so he keeps walking to the parking lot. The parking lot is the only thing that hasn't changed in Blackwell academy, its the still the same. Even the vandalized parking spot is still there. Leaning against a car is Asuka texting on her phone to Shinji.

 _Please don't ask him about me._

"Hey Asuka." He greeted her.

"Oh hey, just texting stupid Shinji. Check out my new ride." The older Shikinami showed off. The car is an old Porsche, dirtied and a little beaten up. Its surprising because they came from a rich family, Asuka would at least try to...get something a little expensive.

"Wow...I was expecting something...expensive."

"Not this one idiot, this one." She moves over to reveal an expensive looking-car causing Taisuke to roll his eyes.

"I'm wondering why aren't you in the vortex club yet...we're both rich and somewhat aspiring." Taisuke commented to his older sister.

"Because we're in a different league compared to those rich idiots, we don't need others for whatever they've got. We got each other." Asuka replied.

"Yet you're friends with Shinji, Hikari and other people around here." He countered.

"I know, I know, but there nice and cool plus vortex club members are shady jackasses of the social elite of Arcadia Bay. I don't want to end up getting drugged into doing something stupid." Asuka scoffed.

"Anyway, Shinji, Hikari, Rei and I are going to see a drive-by movie. Its doctor Strangelove, its you're favorite after all." The German implored.

"...I...I can't. I'm having a bit of a hectic day and I feel like I'm going insane."

"What happened?" Asuka asks in a serious tone and looking like she's going to kill someone at any minute. Behind walking towards Taisuke is Olivia Prescott with an angered look on her face which to Asuka seems out of character for her to be angry all the time cause she acts like Ms. Marsh who resents her for some reason. In fact, she looks like her a little. Especially with the dirty blonde hair.

"Taisuke Langley Shikinami, right?" She asks as Taisuke turns around.

"You're one of Caulfield's music groupies..."

"I'm on of her students." Taisuke replied to Olivia. Asuka tries to intervene but Olivia pushes her way.

"Whatthefuckever. I know you like to take pictures, especially when you're hiding out in the bathroom." Olivia spat back at Taisuke.

"You best tell me what you told the principle."

"I told him the truth. I said a student had a gun." Taisuke explained.

"No, you told him I had a gun. That's why she dragged me into her office."

"And did what? Gave you a stern and heartwarming lecture about the incidents 14 years ago that you're muddy family-"

"Nobody, nobody lecture me. Everybody tries though...they try." Olivia muttered.

"You should talk to somebody, Olivia." Taisuke countered.

"Do not analyze me! I pay people for that. Worry about yourself, Taisuke Langley Shikinami." She threatened.

"Take a step back, Olivia Prescott." The German growled showing complete venom in his eyes right now.

"Oh man, you're telling me what to do?" Olivia asks.

"Leave him alone, you bitch!" Asuka yelled only for Olivia to turn around and head butt's her in the eye thus knocking her on the ground.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Taisuke warned only for Olivia to grab him by the throat as Taisuke struggles to get off of her.

"Nobody tells me what to do! Not my parents, not the principle, not that whore in the bathroom nor my real Mom who sees me as the fucking anti-Christ!"

"I'll fucking punch you!" Taisuke threatened and aims his fist against Olivia's stomach right before launching it thus causing her to get off of him and Taisuke landing on the ground. A pickup truck drives in front of Taisuke and he gets up to reveal the driver...

"Mari!?"

"Taisuke!?" She gasped. Olivia turns to the car only for Asuka to lunge at her to the ground

"Go, go! I got this bitch!" Asuka advised as Mari opens the car.

"Get in!" Mari ordered with Taisuke entering the pickup truck. Olivia turns Asuka around then begins to beat her up only for Mr. Makinami to join in and stop the two from fighting.

"Oh no, don't you dare! No one messes with me! You hear me!?" The pickup truck drives away with Mari driving wildly away from them. Taisuke turns to Mari, its been so long since he's seen her. She looks different now except the glasses somehow make her feel the same. Though he feels excited to see, he can feel shame in him though. Seeing her again brought back horrible memories again though it feel soothing for him now. It felt like life is telling him that everything is going to be okay...or suffer the consequences of your ignorance of your best friends. The truck has graffiti over it like the illuminati symbol and knick-knacks on the desk. He scratches the back of his head and sighs.

"Man...Olivia Prescott is messed up. And dangerous. This day never ends..." Taisuke commented.

"Oh, and thanks Mari. After five years, you're still Taisuke..." She rolled her eyes while driving. Taisuke looks down in guilt.

"Don't give me the guilty face. At least pretend you're glad to see me."

"I am seriously glad to see you." He replied to him.

"Oh and thanks, Mari. It makes perfect sense I'd see you today." After all those years, she's still beautiful than ever. As if she never aged, almost supernatural.

"Its been that kind of day. So what did that freak want from you?" Mari asks him.

"I have no idea. I know she's a Prescott." Taisuke replied.

"And a bitch You're sister took a beat down back there." Mari commented.

"Asuka? I owe her big time..."

"You're not the only one in debt, and already causing trouble." The girl snorted.

"I thought it would be quiet here. Feels so weird to be back." Taisuke reasoned. He tries to avoid eye contact but her beauty is a little too much for him but its somewhat hypnotizing.

"So I guess Seattle sucked hard?" Mari asks.

"I guess...it felt lonely and it kind of sucked." He replied.

"Yeah, must be hard coming back to a hick town like Arcadia again..."

"Not after seeing you."

"Please dude, if you're trying to hit on me and lie at the same time then you're doing it wrong. You came back for Blackwell Academy." Mari countered. Taisuke turns to the lighthouse. If Asuka was with them, she would have a good shot with the view.

"Of course. It's one of the best musical programs in the country...and my favorite teacher, Chloe Caulfield." Taisuke replied with Mari scowling.

"So you came back to Arcadia for a teacher...not your best friend." Mari sighed in disappointment.

"Don't you think I'm happy to see you?" Taisuke asks.

"No. You were happy to wait five years without a call, or even a text."

"I'm sorry. I know things were tough on you when I left."

"How would you know? You weren't even here." Mari countered

"I didn't order Asuka to move just to fuck you over, Mari."

"You've been at Blackwell for almost a month without letting me know. 'Nuff said"

"I just wanted to settle in first and not look like a cliché geek..."

 _Good job Taisuke, saying that to your hot childhood friend who has become more hotter over the years. Dude you have the worst choice of words ever. Of all time._

"I totally would have contacted." He backed up.

"I bet you don't use these sad excuses on Ms. Caulfield...don't use them on me, Taisuke." Mari huffed. Taisuke slides against his seat in embarrassment that he couldn't come up with a reason why he didn't contact her. Though, confessing to her would make matters worse than ever before. He pulls out his SDAT to reveal that its broken.

"Broken. Man, are you cereal?" Taisuke winced.

"Wow, I haven't heard that one in a while..." Mari snickered.

"Not everything changes. Except my SDAT has officially taken a shit...looks like he ate taco bell." He replied. Mari smiles while driving and resting her hand against her head knowing that she shouldn't scold Taisuke. It wasn't his fault after all.

"My step-douche has a boatload of tools. Maybe you can fix them in my place."

"I don't think it would work on these..."

"Nische alert! My stepdad has a fully stocked garage. And he actually is a tiny tool." Mari replied. Taisuke rests against the seat and bounces back then smiles as Mari turns his eyes to him.

"Welcome home Taisuke."

* * *

Makinami residence

The car stops in front of his old friend's house. Its still the same from 5 years ago still working though it appears that there are paint cracks to show signs of decay and age. Though it feels the same from last time. Mari pulls out her keys and inserts it into the lock which makes a clicking sound. In front of Mari to the left is the stairs leading up to Mari's room.

"Home shit home..." Mari muttered as Taisuke walks upstairs with her while remembering Mari's dad from years ago, Takashi. An aura of nostalgia fills the air, almost as if he's taken back through the past and reliving the events...just with a few changes. But something hits Taisuke after he read DC convergence which causes his eyes to widen.

 _What if my powers brought two universes together and that's why everything is still the same but different? Okay, maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Its not like I'm capable of doing this nor I can get help with my powers and tell Ms. Caulfield about this. She'll laugh!_

"You look a little tense there." The delinquent observed him while raising her eyebrow. Taisuke realizes he's making a face which means that person can read him.

"Oh, I'm just worrying about Olivia Prescott. Her family owns half the town and all..." He rubs his shoulder in worriment and laughing nervously.

"Don't worry, her parents will give you a polite warning and stuff. Worst comes to show, we get out of this shit pit and go on our own adventures. Like what you said." Mari replied.

"Too bad no one would accept me because I got no scholarship." Taisuke added. Mari opens her room right before Taisuke looks around and feels like he's being watched at the same time. He enters her room to reveal punk rock posters on the left, the bed in the front with the walls having graffiti and a drawer next to the bed. The place looks like a pigsty. Mari lays on the bed.

"Sorry I didn't clean the place up, I wasn't expecting visitors. Get something to listen to."

 _Hard to believe that Mari used to be my best friend five years ago..._

He walks up to Mari.

"So what's Taisuke into these days?" She asks as Taisuke tries to come up with up something.

"Partying all day and night." Taisuke replied in a fake smile.

"Seriously, I can't imagine you in a rave. When was the last party you've been to?" Mari asked.

"...A birthday one...?"

"Taisuke, that's when I was twelve. Its pretty sad."

"Uh...wait." Taisuke reaches his hand out thus causing everything to reverse and stopping at the moment before Mari asked him that question.

"So what's Taisuke into these days?" Mari asks again as Taisuke has an appropriate answer.

"Well, I like to sing at times. It helps me feel at peace and makes me feel like I'm spreading a message. Its a gift after all, you could say that I'm a bit of a instigator." Taisuke answered.

"Well that's the first good thing I've heard all day." Taisuke smiles and continues searching for the CD nearby but so far no luck. He spots the blue drawer her real Dad made and smiles at it. Nearby to her bed is a height scale which she pretty much outgrown by now. Taisuke goes to the desk and looks for anything resembling a CD. On the desk are missing posters which means Mari was the one who's been posting them around the school.

 _I guess Maria replaced me..._

He finds a toolbox underneath the bed.

 _Bingo!_

Taisuke kneels and opens the toolbox to reveal a picture of Maria Viennes and Mari who is sticking up the middle finger and also the CD. He picks up the picture...Mari notices him then rushes towards the boy.

"Hey give that back!" Mari grabs the picture.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to be nosey. Obviously she was a good friend..." Taisuke apologized as Mari puts the picture away. She hangs her head down while resting her hand on it.

"That's putting it mildly."

"That's Maria Viennes, her missing person posters are all over Blackwell." He observed.

"Yeah, I put them up...she was my angel. After my Dad died and you moved, I felt abandoned. Maria saved my life." Mari replied. Taisuke's face turns into guilt knowing he abandoned his crush since childhood-

 _No! Stop, you come back after 5 years and haven't called for 2 months, I don't think she wants to date you at the moment._

"Well you never made much effort to find out. I was 14, we were best friends." She said.

"...I never forgot. Even if I was an asshole and didn't keep in touch after the storm. But you had Maria..." Taisuke reasoned.

"Maria had my back. We were going to kick the world's ass. You would laugh how different we were...she wanted to be a star."

"She looks like a model."

"That was her plan. Our plan. Move out of bigfootville and into Los Angeles or Seattle." Mari smiled at what could have been.

"Why Seattle?"

"To visit you...perhaps have a threesome." She turns to Taisuke with a cat-like face causing him to blush but shakes it off.

"So, what happened? Did your folks, your mom, try to stop you?" Taisuke asks.

"My mom was too busy hooked up with sergeant Shithead." Mari replied.

"I feel the love...so how did she disappear?" He asks.

"Six months ago. She just left...Arcadia. Without a word. Without...me." Mari replied in a saddened tone to her voice.

"This is Rachel Amber all over again...how would you know she disappeared? Maybe she wanted to start a new life." He added.

"Don't compare her to that whore and unlike you, she would have told me, okay? Something happened to her." Mari spat back in angered tone now knowing she was compared to Rachel who maybe have been a kind figure but she heard about the stuff she does.

"I believe you. I'm just trying to get deductive..."

"Before Maria left, she said she met somebody who would change her life...then poof."

"That somebody, what was the gender? And you haven't heard her from her since?" Taisuke asks.

"She said her so, a woman I guess. Like everybody in my life, my dad, you...and Maria, gone. Can you put on some music?" Mari replied then turns to him as he gets up. Mari didn't even know he had his hand on hers. Taisuke places the CD into the radio which causes it to play music, Santa Monica dreams. Mari leans back on her bed then pulls out a cigarette then smokes. She puffs a cloud.

"Anyway...you can find tools to fix your SDAT in the garage."

"Mari, are you okay...?"

"Sure, I'm awesome. I just want to blaze and be alone for a moment..." Taisuke solemnly nods and gets out of the room of Mari. He spots the room of Mako Makinami, Mari's mother and Takeru. Taisuke enters the room, there's some cracks but its still the same as before. A bird slams into the window and dies of the impact.

 _This is Mako and Takeru's room!...Man, I'm being a little nosey today._

Taisuke walks to the window and sees that the bird is dead.

 _Oh boy, don't worry! I have the power over life now!_

He soon reverses time before the bird came in and opens the window. The bird soon flies in as Taisuke smiles. The boy notices a small shrine for Takeru and smiles at it.

 _Mako even made a shrine for Takeru, he was awesome._

Taisuke turns to see a Blackwell security uniform hanged next to a two-whales diner one.

 _Looks like Mako now works at Two-Whales, its nice Joyce passed on the title...is Mari's new dad security at Blackwell? Is it Warren? Cause if it is then I call foul, Warren would make a funny dad and no way in hell he deserves that kind of crap from Mari. I know this from experience and from Mrs. Brooke Graham. Oh shit, I forgot he's married. So who is it then?_

He gets out of the room and heads downstairs while looking for the tools. The phone station nearby reads one new message but Taisuke decides to ignore it for the moment. Taisuke spots the stain on the rug.

 _Hey, that's the stain Mari and I left when we got curious with the wine._

Taisuke sits on the couch and remembers how it happened.

 ** _"So how does it taste?"_** Taisuke's voice asked.

 _ **"Bitter, how can adults like this stuff?"**_ Mari replied.

 _ **"Let me have a sip!"**_

 _ **"Sorry dude, can't let you have it. Grown ups only."**_

 _ **"Oh come on, gimmie!"**_

 _ **"Hey, watch it-aw crap! It fell!"  
**_

Taisuke gets up from the couch after the whole nostalgia fest he had. So he goes to the garage, the garage is pretty much the same from last time while the refrigerator is still there. He opens the top shelf...only for a folder to fly out of it. Taisuke picks up the folder...only to show pictures of Mana Kirishima. There texts everywhere concerning her like "she knows something" and other paranoia related things like saying that she's hanging with a bad crowd.

 _Okay, this is bullshit and paranoia is written everywhere. Also a downright creepy, ew._

He uses his rewind ability as the folder goes back in. Taisuke spots something up on the washing machine and comes up with an idea, he turns it on causing the unknown object to fall to reveal to be a box of tools but they crash and become cluttered.

 _Good job idiot._

Taisuke rewinds again and uses the cardboard plate nearby thus making a soft landing. He grabs the tools right before heading off to Mari. There's this...this lingering feeling in the air, it looks like he still has that crush after all. Taisuke always crushed on Mari since day one when they met and its still there till this day. Perhaps he can invite her to the Vortex club party or something. He opens the door.

"Annd I found it!" Taisuke exclaimed while Mari's sadness is gone. After minutes of repairs, it becomes apparent that the SDAT has officially gone to heaven. May it rest in piece.

"Well, its dead." He sighed but Mari has an idea. She looks at her drawer and takes out an SDAT.

"Here, you can have it as a late-birthday present." Mari suggested to Taisuke causing him to be shocked.

"But you're father, Takashi gave that to you..."

"I'm more digital while you're analogue since I can't sell it, I want you to have it so it can be used in the proper hands." Taisuke reaches out to the SDAT slowly but confidently and takes it. He looks at it in awe right before putting his soundtrack in it. Mari smiles and sighs.

"Alright! Lets celebrate! Live from Acradia Bay and in my room, Taisuke Langley Shikinami!" She turns on the radio and starts dancing. Taisuke pulls out his smart phone and takes a picture.

"You're insane!" Taisuke complemented.

"Yep! I'm insane in the membrane, don't just stand there, shake that boney German ass!" They start dancing like old times. Taisuke wonders what happens if he sends a photo to Asuka about this, will she freak out about the girl Mari became? Or will she accept it? There's so many possibilities right now its not even funny. Time powers and meeting you're best friend again, what more do you need? The two hear the door slamming.

"Mari? Mari!?"

"Oh shit, step-ass is here! Find a place to hide!"

"What did I tell you about blasting that punk-shit?" Mari turns off the radio as Taisuke looks around. She goes to the door and stops it from opening, Taisuke spots the closet where him and Mari used to hide in then opens it only for the lamp nearby to fall and cause the shelf to fall thus blocking his space.

 _Oh boy..._

"Shit..." Mari muttered as her step-father enters her room...its Tanaka. He looks around in her room.

"One of you're friends 'friends'" He growled at Taisuke.

"One of my guns is missing." Tanaka turns to her.

"Did you take it?"

"Oh God, I didn't take your stupid gun. Don't you know I believe in gun control?" Taisuke stands in shock knowing that the asshole security guard from Blackwell is Mari's step father. Fingers are numb. Hands like jelly and the mother of all headaches is happening right now in his head. Count to four inhale, count four exhale, Asuka taught him that trick

"Wait, is that grass? You've been toking it up again in here!" Mari rises off of her bed.

"Oh yeah, guns, weed. You're tripping balls!" She spat at him.

"I am sick of you're disrespect! Tell me the truth, that's an order!"

"Its not my pot, its from Taisuke!" Tanaka turns silent and looks at Taisuke.

"Is this true?"

 _MARI, YOU PUNKASS BITCH!_

"Not its not...its not mine." Taisuke replied in a guilt ridden voice. Mari has a betrayed look on her face at Taisuke as he avoids eye contact with her. Tanaka looks around for more weed.

"Of course not. I'm sure Mari gets all the best shit, right?" He turns again.

"I bet she gave you good friend rates."

"Why don't you get off my crack? Stop taking your war rage out on high school girls." Mari added to the fire as she resisted when all hope is lost.

"You haven't seen rage, you little-"

"FUCK YOU PIG-" She is slapped in the face as Taisuke rewinds time.

 _I may have let you down Mari but there's always one things about me...I know how to make it up._

"Why don't you get off my crack? Stop taking your war rage out on high school girls."

"You haven't seen rage, you little-"

"FUCK YOU PIG-" Mari walks up to him only for Taisuke to grab her shoulder and pushes her back thus receiving the slap from Tanaka. She stands in shock that he actually did that. Almost like he knew it was coming. Which he did. Taisuke huffs in fury at Tanaka.

"You...you don't know her as much as I do. Even though I left her in her dire moment of need. Letting her life get dipped in shit. Perhaps losing her again. You may see her tokening it up her or do stupid delinquent stuff but you don't know her, not an inch, not a scrap, not piece of the fact of the real Mari Makinami. Not. One. Bit. At all." Taisuke huffed while a shadow covers his eyes.

"Taisuke..."

"That...that was aimed at-never mind, also Taisuke, stay away from Mari. She's a loser and will drag you down. Sometimes friendship isn't a good thing. I don't want you in this house again."

"Listen dipshit, if you ever lay a hand on one of my friends ever again, I'll have you're ass in jail...then you can guard yourself all night." Mari growled at him.

"You're the one who'll end up in jail. You only think you're tough and clever. This too shall pass...now, clean this pigsty up." Tanaka leaves while Taisuke still feels the burn of the slap but sighs.

"Well, I didn't expect that shit to happen. I expected the slap but...thanks for having my back Taisuke. I thought you let me down...like everyone. Its good know. Anyway, lets head to the lighthouse. Color me out."

* * *

Lighthouse 

Taisuke walks into the trail leading to the lighthouse. Of course he made a bioshock joke along the way. Its been repaired after the storm and looks newer than ever. He breathes in the fresh air and exhales all of the drama out. Taisuke walks in the path but spots a shadowy figure watching him thus causing him to stop at it, the figure appears to be female. It soon hovers away causing Taisuke to jump in fright a little knowing it could be a ghost or something that's related to his power. He heads up into the path leading to a bench where Mari is sitting on.

"Have a seat." Mari said with her arms crossed. Taisuke knew she was pissed.

"Are...are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not...you kind of recompensed it back there. Its just...who are you Taisuke?" She asks him.

"W-What?"

"You came to Arcadia Bay and never called nor texted me that you were here and you attracted Olivia Prescott's attention thus resulting into a fight. Now you suddenly grow a pair and stand up for me? Is it because you felt bad about all those years?"

"I...I just don't know alright? I wanted to make amends with you. But what's going on between you and Olivia?" Taisuke asks.

"She's my other ex-best friend. I tried to get some money off her by trying to rekindle our friendship as a disguise."

"That's kind of messed up."

"I know. I was close but there's one thing I didn't...she drugged her drink. I blacked out but I kind of found myself in some place or something, I think I heard a soft voice. Like a woman. Then next thing you know, I see Olivia coming at me with a camera. I tried to kick her but I kicked a lamp shade. Thought I can get her to pay up or something."

"Mari, that's intense. Didn't you get anybody to help you? Like the police?" He asks.

"This is my business and I don't want anybody to get hurt. And besides, this shitty day has turned its head around when you appeared." Mari replied.

"Yeah..." Taisuke gets up and feels something in the air. The whole world around him went dark.

* * *

Unknown

He wakes up again on the ground. The grim painting returns as all of Arcadia Bay is about to be totaled. Almost like the end of the world. Taisuke gets up now and covers his eyes from the incoming water.

 _NOT AGAIN! Why!?_

Taisuke makes his way up to the hill knowing the path is a little more extended. A boulder rolls falls off and is about to roll to him causing Taisuke to rewind and take a different path. He finally makes it up on the hill as a boat crashes into the lighthouse and destroys it yet again. Taisuke rewinds and goes to the path that was about to be destroyed thus finding himself on the bench again. A newspaper is seen causing Taisuke to pick it up.

"Wait...October 11th! Is this fucking Friday!? That's four days until..." The newspaper is swept from him.

"That tornado is about to hit the town." Something behind him grabs him by the shoulder.

* * *

Present. 

Taisuke turns around to see Mari again with total shock in his eyes thus causing him to collapse but Mari catches.

"Mari...you're here. I'm back. Oh shit. This is real...it's real. Oh man, not again!" Taisuke panicked.

"Taisuke, what's going on? You totally blacked out."

"I didn't black out! I had another vision...the town is going to get wiped out by a tornado again..." Mari tries to add it up.

"But Oregon gets about 5 tornadoes every 20 years and we just had one years ago. You just zoned."

"No, no! I saw it, I could still feel the fucking electricity in the air..." She tries to put him back together.

"Come on, take a breather, okay?"

"Mari...I'm not crazy. But there's something else I have to tell you...something more crazier than this. Hell, even crazier than Mark Jefferson!" Taisuke said in haste.

"Talk to me Tai."

"I had this vision earlier in class...when I came out of it, I...I discovered that I can reverse time. There. Like I said, not crazy." He explained.

"But high, right?"

"Listen to me. How do you think I saved you in the bathroom?"

"By reversing time? Yeah, sure dude."

"I saw you get shot, Mari. I saw you...die. I was able to go back and hit the fire alarm."

"Okay, I see you're a geek now with an imagination, but this isn't an anime nor a fanfic. People don't have those powers."

"I don't know what I have...but I have it. And I'm scared beyond shitless"

"You need to get high. Its been a hella insane day" Taisuke shakes his head only for snow to drop on his head. It begins snowing.

"What the hell!? What is this!?" Mari panicked.

"Snowflakes..."

"It's like 80 degrees...how!?"

"Climate change..." He gets up.

"Or a storm is coming."

"Taisuke start from the beginning...tell me everything."

* * *

Mankinami residence. 

Tanaka is busy installing the security cameras and notices the snow.

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls, we we're younger..._

* * *

Road. 

Rachel Amber stops her car in panic as she looks in panic. She knew a vacation back to Arcadia would be disaster ever since she became a model.

 _We we're younger._

* * *

Lab

Asuka and Shinji are busy looking at her photos but notice the storm.

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls, we we're younger..._

* * *

Mana's room. 

Mana cries heavily, the embarrassment and shame is enough for her not to notice.

 _We we're younger..._

* * *

Caulfield residence

Max and Chloe are arguing over something as Chloe huffs in anger. Max reaches out to her but notices the snow.

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls, we we're younger..._

* * *

Marsh residence. 

Olivia knocks on the door but no one answers causing her to sigh. She walks away but doesn't notice Kate opening the folds.

 _We we're younger..._

* * *

Retirement home. 

An elderly Joyce Price looks outside in shock. Next to her is a picture of David and William.

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls, we we're younger..._

* * *

Chase residence. 

Victoria is desperately calling Max about the snow.

 _We we're younger..._

* * *

Campus. 

Warren takes off his hat and notices the snowfall.

 _Someday we will see through obstacles...through the blizzard...through the blizzard._

* * *

Unknown location.

Stocked on the shelf is a bunch of names written on red binders...the last one reads Maria.


End file.
